


Daybreak After a Long Night/长夜破晓

by blahblahzhou



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahzhou/pseuds/blahblahzhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is dreaming. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

一开始世界是一片模糊的冰蓝色，他什么也看不到，只能感觉从脚跟到指尖都是寒冷刺骨。仿佛有呼啸的风声，又或者是快要冻结的血液在血管内缓慢流动。

眼前好像有什么人，什么人好像在说什么。他的声音仿佛带着白噪音，模糊不清。

“……造福……人类……”

“……任务……”

“……目标……”

吵死了，他烦躁地摇摇头，脸上有奇怪的刺痛。

风声似乎更大了，他开始感觉到脸上有气流拂过，刚才的刺痛是因为风吗？

眼前好像又有什么人，什么人还在说话。

“……松手……”

“……打……”

“……朋友……”

“……till the end of the line……”

他想，就不能说得清楚点吗，或者干脆闭嘴。

突然所有声音都消失了。

他好像沉眠在子宫中的胎儿，梦幻地摆动手脚，左手很沉重，似乎拉着一个包袱，他却莫名地不愿放手。

一个声音飘到他耳中，不，不是从外界飘来的，是从他内部涌上来的。

“……uck……”

“……Buck……”

“……Bucky……”

“Bucky！”

“Bucky！”

谁特么是Bucky？

“Bucky！”

“Bucky！”

那个声音锲而不舍，到底谁特么是Bucky？

他醒来了。


	2. 第一章

“Bucky！”瘦小的金发男孩轻轻推着在一张坚硬的厨房椅上打瞌睡的同伴，那男孩睡得小脑袋一点一点。

“Bucky！快醒醒，你这样睡不舒服的。”金发男孩又推了一下。

“啊？”棕发男孩Bucky迷糊地揉揉眼，“Steve，是你。”他心虚地摸了摸嘴角：“我没流口水吧？”

身后传来一阵放肆的笑声，Bucky回头，从半敞的厨房门看向人头攒动的客厅和前院，那边上演着一个以他十岁生日为名的的派对。一撮撮Bucky不认识的成年男女随着唱片机里传来的低沉女声扭动，他母亲在和一个有点眼熟的男人跳狐步舞，他父亲坐在沙发角落一杯接一杯灌着威士忌，一个他母亲的Flapper同伴和一个看不清脸的男人在角落里互相动手动脚，还忙里偷闲对看过去的Bucky眨了眨眼。

Bucky对着那个不知羞耻的大胸女人做了个鬼脸，一个鲤鱼打挺从椅子上跳起来：“Steve，咱们离开这。”

“可这是你的生日派对。”Steve微微皱着眉头。

“只不过是我妈又想跳舞罢了。”Bucky不屑地咬了咬嘴唇，“咱们快走，在我爸开始发酒疯之前。”不由分说地揽着Steve的肩膀跑到街上。

“他们肯定又要闹一整晚，”Bucky百无聊赖地一边走，一边把路边的空罐头盒踢得叮当响，“我又无家可归了Steve。”他转向金发男孩，装作委屈地眨眼。Steve顿时心软又无奈地说：“来我家吧，我妈今晚要值班。”

“那我就勉为其难地陪你一晚上吧！”Bucky装出半个趾高气扬的笑容，蹦蹦跳跳地把罐头盒一脚踢飞，惊起了路边树上的乌鸦，扇了Bucky满头满脸的黑色羽毛。10岁的Bucky还没开始发育，但个子已经比先天不足的Steve高了半头，Steve不知道为什么Bucky明明比自己大一岁，却看上去更像个没长大的小孩子——这个小孩子正在和乌鸦较劲，鼓起的腮帮让他像只小松鼠。

阴沉了一天的乌云终于把雨点撒下来，Bucky毫不犹豫地丢下乌鸦，拉起Steve的小手就跑，“我的天，可得赶紧把你带回去，淋湿了就惨了！”Steve跟得上气不接下气但没有抱怨，他也不想淋湿生病，让妈妈和Bucky担心。

被大雨追赶的两个孩子胜利大逃亡冲进Steve家，Bucky轻车熟路地打开狭窄的衣柜拿出干净毛巾丢到Steve脸上。“嘿！”金发男孩抗议地喊了一声，却被另一个男孩用毛巾把头发彻底揉乱，“Bucky，别光顾着我，你的头发也在滴水。”

“Steve，”Bucky把Steve按坐在床边，仔细地给他擦着头发，“别乱动，我可再也不想害你生病，被Sarah阿姨骂。”瘦小的男孩被揉得脸色微红，他真不明白自己最好的朋友是怎么做到同时像小松鼠又像小母鸡的。

小母鸡Bucky终于成功的把Steve塞进干爽温暖的衣服，满意地叹了口气。上次他贪玩带Steve去码头边打海鸥，害得吹了海风的好友回来就发了高烧。Bucky讨厌被Sarah阿姨骂，更讨厌看着Steve烧得小脸通红满头是汗。事后Bucky向好友坦白了自己坐在他的病床边忍不住哭了鼻子，又逼他发誓永远不告诉别人。

Steve的脸仍旧红红的，Bucky有些担心他还是着凉了，捧起他的脸把自己的额头贴了上去。金发男孩有些害羞地推开好友：“我没事，你快去擦干，我有东西给你。”

“生日礼物？！”Bucky兴奋得脸像被生日蜡烛映照着一样亮了起来，用最麻利的动作把自己弄干，兔子一样蹦了回来，“快给我！”

金发男孩从枕头底下掏出一条挂着个小小项坠的简单链子，又摇了摇头，“还是算了，我做得太丑了。”

“怎么会？”棕发男孩眼明手快地抓住了朋友的手，“给我看看啦，又不会笑话你。”

“你哪次少笑话我了，混蛋。”Steve用力想把项坠藏到身后，Bucky才不会让他得逞，两个孩子在Steve的小床上扭作一团，只打得枕头羽毛乱飞，被子滚到地上。

“松手啦！”Bucky从后面紧紧地抱住好友，成功抢到项坠，“送出来的礼物别想收回去，已经是我的了！”

“既然你抢到了。”Steve大方地耸耸肩，把自己从Bucky的肢体纠缠里解脱出来。

Bucky打开项坠，里面镶嵌着一副小小的画——内容正是他自己，对着画面外笑得傻兮兮。“Steve，这是——”

“我练习了好久才画好的，生日快乐，Bucky。”瘦小的男孩有些害羞地垂下眼睛，“希望你能喜欢。”

Bucky的脸突然也红了，他像小狗一样扑到好友肩膀上蹭了起来，“我喜欢！你画的我最喜欢！”他把链子郑重地挂在脖子上，三两下挪到Steve身边并排躺好：“Steve，我最喜欢你了！”

“嘘，睡觉。”

“嗯。”

两个孩子蜷在一起，被子和枕头围绕在他们周围，像一个安全温暖的茧。窗外的雨越来越大，沙沙声像军靴淌过雪地；云层后面传来隐约的电闪雷鸣，好像枪炮的声音和火光；黑暗慢慢吞没了世界，仿佛死神的长袍一点一点覆盖了大地。

睡梦中的棕发男孩不安地蠕动了一下，似乎被噩梦侵扰的小脸上露出痛苦的神情。

醒醒……Bucky……

醒醒……

谁……？


	3. 第二章

吊灯扇的声音嗡嗡作响，风吹动墙上的日历，发出哗哗的声音。Bucky睡眼惺忪，揉了揉脸才看清楚日历上搔首弄姿的女郎和她抱着的日期——1932年7月15日。总感觉哪里怪怪的，Bucky甩甩头，从摆在地板上的沙发垫上坐了起来。

“醒了？等等，马上就好。”瘦小的金发少年还埋头在画纸上涂涂抹抹。

“都怪你太慢了，Steve，我才睡着的。”Bucky忍不住嘟起嘴。

Steve没理同伴的抱怨，他还在专心描绘灯光投在同伴赤裸胸膛上留下的阴影，笔尖划过纸面上Bucky的胸肌和腹肌。Steve对那些肌肉赞叹不已，很是羡慕。Bucky把他们归功于他周末在码头打的零工，并且小心翼翼地安慰Steve，“别着急，我比你大一岁呢，等你也15岁的时候我来陪你锻炼，保管效果拔群。”

Steve对此不置可否，他知道自己也许永远都不会拥有Bucky那样的身体。Bucky并不算特别高，但很匀称，劳动塑造了结实却不夸张的肌肉，现在那些肌肉上依稀分布着汗珠。这是特别闷热的一天，空气潮湿黏腻，一场大雨迫在眉睫。

Bucky的父母去参加了老兵在华盛顿的讨薪行动，已经走了一个半月了，这段时间Bucky有时会跑到Steve家，两人分享Steve的小床，有时又会把Steve拉到自己家——就像今天。天阴沉沉的，Bucky不能拉着Steve出去玩，穷奇无聊地翻出之前好友留宿的时候落下的画具，一定要留下一幅“英俊潇洒”的画像。他把沙发垫掀下来，摆在地上，又脱掉上衣爬到上面摆姿势。但是没一会，坐变成了靠，靠又变成了躺。在Steve刚把轮廓草稿打好的时候，他的模特已经睡着了。虽然闷热让Bucky没睡多长时间，Steve在完稿之前仍有余裕好好欣赏了一下好友的睡颜。Bucky有着长长的睫毛，微嘟的嘴唇，挺拔的身形，和时常挂在嘴边的坏笑，无怪街上的小姑娘们都喜欢他。 

“Steve，我饿了。”Bucky不耐烦地扭来扭去，“可是家里没有牛奶，只剩青豆罐头了，我想吃Sarah阿姨做的松饼。”

Bucky的胃口一向很好，不像Steve。Steve的母亲Sarah很喜欢这个健康的孩子，这个自己儿子的“小守卫者”。每天Bucky放学送Steve回家的时候，如果Sarah没有值夜班，他都会被留下吃晚饭。Bucky喜欢Steve家，虽然Steve只有妈妈，他的父亲在他还没有来到这个世界上时就战死在海的另一面了，但Bucky觉得这里无比完整，无比温暖。没有沉浸在过去的优渥生活的迷梦里，无法接受每天辛苦工作，无时无刻不在抱怨的母亲；没有迷失在战火里，无法接受自己伤残的现状，日日夜夜都在借酒浇愁的父亲。在Steve家，Bucky感到了平静。

大萧条在他们每个人身上都刻下了痕迹，带给Steve的是一场场重病，一次次住院。有时候他从昏迷中醒来，看见妈妈红红的眼睛和Bucky黑黑的眼圈，会感到些许的内疚。

Bucky擅长打棒球，是布鲁克林道奇队的超级球迷，他本可以参加学校的棒球队，但因为担心Steve放学路上被街区里的坏小子们围堵，他婉拒了棒球队的邀请，把陪Steve回家当成一天中最重要的任务。坏小子们会嘲笑Bucky又围着“小女朋友”团团转，Bucky会一拳直接招呼上去，把对方打得鼻青脸肿，虽然有时鼻青脸肿的也可能是他，但他总能把Steve保护得好好的。“你才不是什么易受惊吓的小姑娘，我知道的，”有一次Steve在帮Bucky处理被打得裂开的嘴角时，听到他这样说，“他们不过是嫉妒你比他们聪明，比他们有才华，比他们……好。你一定会去更好的地方，做更好的事，而他们会烂在这个小巷里，哎呦。”

那时Steve噗嗤一下笑了出来：“别动，又裂开了。”

从Sarah Rogers在1917年3月20日接生了一个叫James Buchanan Barnes的男婴的那一刻起，Steve和Bucky的故事开始了。Steve有时候会在纸上画一些零碎的关于两个男孩的漫画，一个叫Steve和一个叫Bucky，并肩而战，打击邪恶。他希望这个故事永远也不会结束。

“还没好呀？”Bucky打了个滚，把脸埋进沙发垫里，他觉得睡意像天上的乌云，滚动着朝自己压过来。果然还是最近零工打得太多了么……可是父母一走就是一个多月，他已经买不起牛奶了，不能总去Steve家蹭饭，Steve刚刚又病过一场，Sarah阿姨为了让他吃点好的，已经连续加了好几个夜班了……

雨滴已经开始打在玻璃上，裂开的墙纸被潮气侵袭，卷了起来，窗外的天已经完全黑下来了，窗台上停着一只避雨的乌鸦。

Bucky翻过身来，努力抵抗着睡意眨眼，一句话冲口而出：“记得我逼你在Coney岛上坐缆车吗？”他完全不明白自己此时此刻为什么会说出这样一句话，他记得在Coney岛的那天，那是他们8岁时的事，但为什么这句话会突然出现在他脑海里，陌生却又似曾相识？

Steve抬头微笑了一下，似乎把Bucky刚才的话当成了梦话：“你先睡吧，我一会就好，明天你就能看到英俊潇洒的画像了。”他的话仿佛一个魔咒，Bucky再也无法抵抗睡魔，但是，怎么好像还是有人在叫他？

醒醒……Bucky……

Bucky……


	4. 第三章

冬兵猛地睁开眼睛，发现失去了对过去半个小时自己行为的记忆，填补那段空白的是模糊的两个男童的故事，不重要的事不需要记忆，他把那个残缺不全的故事按到意识深处，开始评估起自己的现状。

左边第三根、第四根肋骨骨裂，右锁骨骨折，左踝骨骨折，左臂出了一些他不能理解的问题，反应有些迟钝。腹部有二道深0.7英寸，长4.6英寸和7.1英寸的伤口，已止血。右肩中了一颗子弹，撕裂并不严重，但子弹无法取出。头痛，不过这是每一次待机后的后遗症，帮他修理手臂的工作人员跟他解释过了，头痛可以忽略。

从他上一次联络他的管理者没有成功，以及按训练的流程联络第二、第三顺位管理者也没有成功开始，已经93小时35分钟了，冬兵知道自己早已可以正式判定和组织失去联系。任务已经失败，在得到新的命令之前，按照程序他应该保持低调，维持自己的机能，等待被新的管理者接触。

但是22小时之前冬兵在没有命令的前提下，自行去了一个地方，在那里他本想找到前任务目标Steve Rogers的具体资料。冬兵不断告诉自己之前得到的资料并不足以令他作出对目标的下一步行动计划，虽然他心里有一个声音说不是这样的，但是在史密森尼他的发现完全出人意料。

墙上那个大大的照片旁边标注的名字和Steve Rogers不停叫他的名字一样，那张脸也是他的样子，冬兵对于那个叫Bucky的家伙完全没有印象也没有兴趣，但Steve Rogers投在自己身上的眼神却让他思维混乱，完全无法正常地执行战术计划。

但他认识这个人，这个人的意义并不只是Steve Rogers，美国队长，他的目标，让他字面意义上头痛的人。

这个人执拗的眼神莫名跟某个金发瘦小男孩重合了，不过那个男孩又是谁？

任务失败后冬兵脑子里多了很多他无法解释的事情，正常情况下，这些冗余信息都会在待机后被删除，让他在下一次任务中可以集中注意力，以最好的状态上阵。但是今天，Steve Rogers的脸不停在冬兵眼前晃，在他发现前，自己已经蜷缩在Steve家门口了。如果算上失去意识的半小时，冬兵在Steve门口坐了172分钟。他感觉肩上伤口的疼痛程度从可以忍受升级到威胁保持清醒意识的级别，视野开始间歇性变黑，边缘处有一片一片的黑斑，就像窗台上停着的那只乌鸦。

“Bucky？”

冬兵猛地跳起来，手中小刀出鞘，眼前却一阵天旋地转。

———————————————————————————————————————

Bucky在黑暗中睁开眼，他一定是睡过去了，并且似乎做了什么模糊的关于乌鸦翅膀和等待的梦。他听见身后的Steve翻了个身，又翻了个身。

“Steve，你醒着吗？”Bucky小心翼翼地试探一句。

“嗯，醒着。”

“明天一早我爸会开车接咱们去墓地。”

“谢谢你，Bucky。”

自从前年Bucky的父亲终于拿到了那笔迟到很久的战争奖金，他家的境况终于慢慢好起来，Bucky的母亲又能添置衣服了，他们还买了一台车。世道似乎也在好转，一个叫罗斯福的能干家伙在参加总统竞选，人们渐渐从大萧条中走了出来。虽然夏天只剩了个尾巴，街上还是有晚归年轻人的欢声笑语，但Steve家简陋的小屋子里已经是深秋。

长年的操劳让Sarah Rogers输了与病魔的斗争，她就在这间小屋子里离世，丢下Steve一个人。Bucky无法忍受让Steve一个人在这间还摆满母亲药品的屋子里度过葬礼前的孤独长夜，他责无旁贷地留下，两人像他们9、10岁时那样，挤在Steve的小床上。

Bucky听着好友又翻来覆去地折腾了一会，终于忍不住说：“Steve……你心里难受可以跟我说。”

“我没事，Buck。我只是觉得……妈她病了好几年，我渐渐都习惯了，但为什么偏偏要在我高中毕业了，可以帮上她忙的时候……”Steve的声音有一丝颤抖，“Buck，我真不甘心……”

“哦……Steve……”Bucky觉得自己的心都要碎了，他一把把朋友搂到怀里，脸颊感到了好友脸上的潮湿，他用手指擦掉那些眼泪。Steve的眼睛在眼泪和月光的作用下亮闪闪的，像黑夜中的灯塔，Bucky不想让任何东西遮盖住那亮光。

“我没有亲人了，Bucky，”Steve的眼泪还在不停滚下，“只剩我一个了。”

“你还有我。”

“Yeah，我还有你。”

Bucky不知道自己发了什么疯，凑上去舔了舔好友的泪水。Steve推开了他，接着却用嘴捕捉了他的唇，笨拙地咬着。Bucky用舌头舔开了好友的牙关，伸了进去，引导他的舌头和自己的纠缠。Bucky亲过好多女孩子，但她们中没有一人像Steve，让Bucky屏住呼吸，几乎是虔诚地吻着。

他们默默地吻了一会，手都老实地只抓在对方的衣襟上，除了嘴唇，并没有肌肤接触，仿佛这一点连接就足够了，仿佛什么也不能将他们分开。他们两个会一直陪在对方身边，直到世界终结。

等明天，明天就问他要不要去我家住，在再次睡着前Bucky想。

这样就不会有人感到孤独了。


	5. 第四章

“Barnes先生，请不要乱动。” Rogers夫人的声音里充满了不赞同，即使是Bucky这样强硬的小子也无从抵抗，只好乖乖地咬住枕头，让Sarah在他的小屁股上扎了一针。随着冰冷的药液进入他的身体，Bucky忍不住抖了起来，他讨厌寒冷，讨厌一切能让人联想到冬天的东西。

冬天，会让Steve生病。很多个寒冷的冬夜，Bucky是趴在Steve的病床边瞌睡着混过一晚的，好友滚烫的额头、发抖的肩膀和艰难的呼吸让他每到冬天都忧心忡忡。不过这次是Bucky自己发烧了，不是因为着凉，而是在和一帮纠缠Steve的坏小子们打架后，回家又撞到了喝多了的老爹，被用皮带和靴子好好收拾了一顿。

Sarah Rogers拔出针头，用冰凉的酒精棉球擦了擦，Bucky忍不住狠狠抖了两下。“James，睡一会吧，我去你家说一声。”她柔声说。

———————————————————————————————————————

冬兵抽了一口气，猛地坐起来，腹部和肩膀的剧痛虽然让他咬紧了牙，但让他眼前发黑的却是摸了脚踝处却找不到备用匕首的事实。

“Bucky，别动，没事的。”眼前的金发男人——冬兵的前任务目标手里正拿着一卷绷带。

目标评估：极度危险；逃离路线：……冬兵被失血影响的大脑缓慢运行着，他尽力不动声色地打量窗口和自己所在位置之间的距离，但刚尝试着往床下挪就被按住。冬兵反射性地用相对完好的左肩顶住金发男人，一个过肩摔撂倒后扑过去用钢铁手臂扼紧对方的喉咙。

“Bu……cky……”金发男人强壮的手臂微微挣扎了一下，又放下了，“你是……我的朋友……我不会……和你打……”

冬兵没发现自己右肩的伤口裂开了，血涌了出来，滴到金发男人的脸上。

我认识这个人，他想。

眼前又一阵发黑，钢铁手指力不从心地松开，冬兵被一双充满毁灭力量的强壮手臂温柔地搂在怀里，黑暗像漫天的乌鸦翅膀一样快将他淹没了。

我认识你……冬兵不知道自己把这句话说了出来。

“是的，Bucky，你认识我，我是Steve。”

冬兵感觉自己被抱起来，又被放回某个柔软的表面。Steve这个名字像一把小锤子咚咚地敲打他头盖骨内侧，耳边嗡嗡作响，头痛欲裂。

“Steve……”冬兵努力睁着眼睛，眼神困难地跟随Steve。Steve知道他是要监视自己的一举一动，但那双呆滞的因为疼痛饱含生理性泪水的蓝眼睛让Steve心中酸痛。他深呼吸一下，把酸楚压回心底，集中注意力迅速从医疗箱里找全所需的急救用品。

看到Steve手里的针管，冬兵慌乱地向后躲，折断的踝骨发出了令人牙酸的声音。Steve急忙放下东西捧住Bucky的脸：“Bucky！Bucky看着我！没事的！我不会伤害你！”

“走开！”冬兵的眼睛都要瞪出眼眶了，“不要打针！”

“嘘……没事的Bucky，”Steve把一次性针管拆掉包装，灌满抗生素，轻轻捂住Bucky的眼睛，“我知道你从小就怕打针，别看就好，我会照顾你的。”

“不，不要睡过去，我想记住……”冬兵无力地用钢铁手指把Steve的手推开，他左肩和钢铁义肢的接缝处也开阵阵抽痛。

“别担心Buck，这不是麻醉剂，只是抗生素。”

“麻醉剂没用……不想冻起来……”冬兵死死瞪着Steve，眼里的绝望和惊慌就像被压在航空飞船断裂的钢梁下那一刻一样。Steve突然明白了，Bucky体内的血清是他自己血清的复制品，因为这血清他不能喝醉也不受麻醉剂眷顾，Bucky一定也是。想到好友在自己沉睡的七十年里被控制着参加各种危险的战斗，在任务中受伤却没有麻醉剂的帮助，Steve心中的酸痛变成剧痛。

“疼痛不重要，讨厌冻起来，讨厌冬天……”冬兵的眼皮越来越沉，他顽强地和睡意做着斗争。

“Bucky，我保证，再也不会有人那样对你了，这次我会抓牢你，不会让任何人把你带走。”Steve像七十年前那样摸了摸Bucky的颈侧，“相信我，Buck。”

冬兵的眼睛合上了，呼吸慢慢平稳下来。

Steve叹了口气，给镊子和小刀消毒，他要趁Bucky昏迷的时候把伤口都处理好，至少把子弹先取出来。Bucky的血已经在地板上汇聚成一个小水洼，Steve真心希望仿制血清能顶住。

———————————————————————————————————————

Bucky被门口窸窸窣窣的声音吵得睡不着，睁开了眼睛，看到瘦小的好友正在房门口踌躇着。

“傻瓜，快进来。”他挪动了一下痛得要命的屁股，拍了拍身边的空位。

“Buck！”得到允许的Steve沮丧地爬上床，躺在Bucky身边，“真对不起，都是因为我。”

“闭嘴傻瓜，”Bucky瞪了好友一眼，“信不信你再说一句我就不理你了？是我爸喝多了，跟你没关系。”

“我欠你一次。”Steve把头埋进好友的肩窝，不想让他看见自己的眼泪已经快掉下来了。

“都说闭嘴了，”Bucky暴躁地哼了一下，“只要你别告诉其他人我都11岁了还怕打针，我们就扯平了。”

“成交。”


	6. 第五章

从在光怪陆离的时代广场上被Fury和他的手下们堵住的那一刻开始，Steve的人生只剩下了他自己，他能深深感受到这个快速向前奔跑的时代对掉队者的冷漠，幸好，他现在找回了Bucky。

如果Bucky能活下来的话。

在心里对新时代的科技道了一声谢，Steve拿出止血喷雾，对着Bucky的伤口喷了几下，血流速度果然减缓下来。他仔细查看Bucky的枪伤，子弹撕裂了肌肉卡在里面，幸好没伤到骨头。Steve咬紧牙关，用刀把伤口再划开了一些，趁血还没大量涌出来，眼疾手快地用镊子把子弹夹了出来。又使用了大量止血喷雾，Steve终于把枪伤稳定下来，他知道自己不擅长缝合，只能暂且用敷料和纱布把伤口包扎上。

看到Bucky腹部的两条刀伤的时候，Steve差点把手里的镊子捏弯。伤口有被火药烧灼过的痕迹，Steve在二战的战场上见过极端缺医少药的情况下，军医不得不采用火药烧灼的方式止血。Steve明白Bucky在穷途末路上对自己下这种手的必要性，但他还是深呼吸了一下才保持了手中工具的完好。

Steve终于清理包扎了所有伤口，他怀疑Bucky身上还有别的伤，没有挪动那已经饱经折磨的身体，只是用温热的毛巾擦去了血迹和灰尘。Steve对七十年前的这个身体了如指掌，那上面因为打架、父亲的暴力和二战留下的每一道疤痕，他都用手仔细丈量过。但如今摆在他眼前的，却是一具被扭曲被损害的，强大又脆弱的陌生躯壳。Bucky身上的旧伤疤大都消失了，看过Natasha给的资料，Steve猜想那是Zola实验的结果，但Bucky右边腰侧那个疤还在。Steve还记得那个疤。

Steve怎么可能忘记那个疤。

1944年春天的一个夜晚，他被Bucky扑倒在散兵坑里，炮弹在他们身边不停炸开，沙土混合着硝烟和人类的血肉碎块砸在他们头上。Bucky死死地压住Steve，眼睛在火光和疼痛的双重作用下闪亮着。Steve慌乱地在好友身上摸了一把，发现血染了满手。

“Bucky你受伤了！”Steve在炮轰的间歇里大吼着，“军医！我们需要军医！”他小心地把Bucky从自己身上挪下来。

“啊……”Bucky忍不住叫了一声，“该死！很糟糕吗，Steve？”他试图坐起来看自己的伤口，却被Steve一只手按了回去，后者的另一只手死命压在伤口上。

“别担心Buck，你会没事的。”Steve安抚地摸摸好友的颈侧，帮他把头盔扶正，“军医！军医在哪？”

“好吧。”Bucky艰难地喘着，不再去管自己的伤势，“听你的。不过别叫他们在我身上玩火药……啊……那疤太丑了。”

“说得好像你身上别的疤就很好看似的。”看着好友的精神似乎还不错，Steve忍不住呛了一句。

“伤疤是男人的勋章啊伙计，嘿嘿嘿……嘶”Bucky得意地笑起来，却牵动了伤口抽了口气，“但别是烧伤，太丑。”

“臭美的家伙。”Steve微微加重了手上的力度，又喊起了军医。

那个伤口在Bucky身上留下了一道狰狞的疤，也为他赢得了一枚紫心奖章。七十年后，它只剩下了腰侧浅浅的一道红，诉说着Steve和Bucky的二战。而更深更重更丑陋更狰狞的疤痕缠绕着Bucky的左肩和背部，沉淀着那些只有Bucky一人的黑暗寒冷空虚岁月。

———————————————————————————————————————

Bucky困难地睁开眼，头好痛，他僵硬地转着脖子，看见床边在纸上涂涂抹抹的好友。“天还没亮么？”他拿起床头柜上的水咕咚咚地喝干，坐了起来。

两个月前Bucky的父母遭遇车祸去世的时候，他的茫然大过于悲伤。无法忍受彼此的那两个人在圣诞节后第十一天，死在彼此的怀里，Bucky觉得十分讽刺。本该爱Bucky，却对他若即若离的两个人从此消失在他的生命中了，Bucky流不出眼泪，也笑不出来，幸好他还有Steve。

迷茫了两个月，对军人后代的一纸征兵令给Bucky带来了新想法，一条比当布鲁克林道奇队球星更有实际意义的新道路。

“你刚才不该跟那家伙拼酒的。”Steve没抬头，“明天你就要去新兵营了，可别被退回来。”

“退回来我就可以跟你不分开了，伙计。”Bucky笑嘻嘻地搂住好友，不管他的抗议，把好友梳理整齐的一头金发揉乱。

“Buck！”Steve用力推开像只大狗一样蹭过来的棕发男人，“参军是一件严肃的事。”

“遵命！Rogers长官！”Bucky痞痞地敬了个怪模怪样的军礼，“Barnes二等兵会在您的领导下英勇前进，保卫祖国。”

“你真是浑身傻气，Barnes二等兵。”Steve忍不住笑了出来，又叹了一口气，“我真想和你一起参军，Bucky，可是他们不要我。”

“那是他们没眼光，”Bucky收起怪模样，认真地看着好友的眼睛，“反正军营也没什么意思，又没仗可打。你就在这等我，我混几年混成个军官就回来，到时候咱们可以合伙开家画廊。”

“那这幅可以是第一件展品。”Steve放下画笔，把手里刚出炉的作品展现在好友眼前。画里面的Bucky一身笔挺的军装但歪戴着军帽，对着画面外微微挑起下巴，笑得露出两排小白牙。

Bucky捧起画像左看右看：“Steve你真是太棒了！”Bucky忍不住搂过Steve在耳边响亮地亲了一口，看好友秀气的耳廓变成红色，得寸进尺地把他按进自己的颈窝：“在你眼里，我总是这么帅吗？”

“你是最帅的傻瓜。”Steve的声音闷闷的。

也许是酒意还没消散，也许是颈部感受到好友挑起的嘴角，Bucky晕乎乎地笑着把下巴搁在Steve肩膀上，闭上了眼睛。

那时没人知道，6个月后的大洋彼岸，一个恶魔将带领着他的亲信——一支军服颜色和窗外乌鸦羽毛一样的军队，从波兰开始，一点点打碎这世上所有人对于幸福和未来的希望。


End file.
